Standing at the Edge of the Earth
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Formerly a Blessid Union of Souls songfic, a fluff Daishiro. Final goodbyes at the airport as Koushiro bids farewell to Daisuke.


Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, but I AM working on it! Never fear, I will someday accomplish my life-long dream of having in my possession a very cute red-head and very annoying bluenette.

Standing at the Edge of the Earth

Wahhh! My first Daishiro, everybody cheer! Also my first Digimon fic in about… well, 7 months! collapses Has it really been that long! Where has my brain been? Anyhow, this fluff piece is the product of reading about 6 Daishiros at once just because I felt like it. They were all wonderfully adorable and combined with this wonderful song, made me want to write my first Daishiro! I really love this coupling, but like Yamajyou and Taishiro, it's rare to find it… ;;

Dedicated to Salt-Washed Mirror, who will probably stare at me when she reads this fic with a VERY incredulous look, pronounce me a hopeless romantic, and then proceed to spit out fireballs at me. However, since I am humiliating her, this fic is dedicated to her because she is the one who introduced me to this gorgeous song and got me into the band. Although you might not want to be connected to this fic either… it's probably not one of my best works… innocent smile

And since the new policy is up, I removed the song lyrics. So all the breaks are gone, and substituted with something else. If you want the original story, e-mail me, I guess. Or I'll bribe someone to put them up for me somewhere...

Hope you all enjoy this now butchered version of the story!

Pikachumaniac

PM's note: Usually switches POV's in each break.

I'm happy for him. Really, I am. Just because the little (and incredibly obnoxious) voice in my head is telling me otherwise… very cynically, if I may add, but really, deep down, I know I'm happy for him.

Really.

A bitter sigh escapes my lips. Who am I trying to kid? Of course I'm not jumping around the room throwing flowers into the air while singing terribly off-key to "Ode to Joy". And it's not because mind-boggling activities such as that are not part of my personality.

You see, it's easy to be happy for him when he's around, grinning crazily at me so my own lips just have to follow his example. It's easy for me to congratulate him, live up to expectations as the supportive significant other while resisting the inane urge I have to rip up that letter.

Perhaps not that inane.

_-a-_

He's smiling, but you don't need to be a genius to tell that it's just a… well, mask. I'm not what you would call genius-category material. I tend to leave that type of stuff to my Kou-chan.

He hates it when I call him that (but I can still think it! ). His eyes flash and he snaps something too hard for me to understand with my tiny brain. It would be more hysterical if he didn't give me that condensing glare when I try to kiss him before his sulk ends.

But as I stare happily into his eyes, it's hard not to have my enthusiasm bummed. His smile doesn't go as far as it usually does, and his eyes are suspiciously shiny, as if ready to cry. You have to give him credit, he's good at hiding his emotions, seeming to be completely emotion-_less_. Perhaps he got that trait from his laptop.

I'm not a genius and I couldn't program a computer to save my life. Ever since the time I nearly destroyed his computer when he tried to teach me how to use a computer. Not only is my tush _still_ sore after he literally threw me out, but now he won't let me near any piece of technology more complex than a remote control! But the memory always makes me smile stupidly until somebody, usually Jun, shakes me out of my daydream.

Getting back on the subject, I can see that he's upset. He's been upset since I broke the news to him two months ago, why should he be doing a 180 degree personality turn now?

I sometimes… well, actually, quite often, I wish I can turn back. I'm so happy… I've been waiting for this day for so long but… It's not really his fault. The way he tries to bravely smile and keep back those emotions.

_-b-_

"Koushiro." My head quickly lifts up to look at Daisuke. I don't know what he's seeing now, but it can't be good. I haven't got that much sleep over the past few days, preferring to bury myself in work. Anything to keep from remembering the memories, any of them.

I wait as my significant other inspects my face. I've been such an idiot, avoiding him as much as possible. In a way, I've never been very good at dealing with reality. There. Another truth. My, we're just peeling away the layers today, aren't we? Expressing my very soul.

I sometimes really hate myself.

"Wow, you don't look too good…"

I nearly fall over anime-style, twitching, but settle for glaring at him balefully. Daisuke gives me that crazy-ass grin of his, "Well, you don't!"

"I just haven't been getting much sleep these days… too much schoolwork," the fib falls from my lips freely, but I can tell he's not buying it.

"Well, it does bring out the color of your cheeks…"

"DAISUKE!" the lack of sleep is causing me to be peevish and snappish, pushing everybody away. That's just part of my coping mechanism, I make myself believe otherwise before simply blocking it all out. But here, standing (or in my case sitting dejectedly and sulking) with all the others as we wish Daisuke and Ken well with their soccer career… it's so hard to pretend that it's all going to be all right. It's hard for me to smile when I'm not going to see him for… simply too long.

"Koushiro," the grin has disappeared and a look of concern has replaced it, intensity so high that I almost want to break out laughing, but I don't. Daisuke being this serious always means something.

"You'll wait for me, won't you?"

_c-_

"You'll wait for me, won't you?"

As soon as the words fly out of my mouth, I want to reach up and jam them back in. Literally.

Kou-chan stares at me with wide eyes. He's got very nice eyes that you can melt in, and it's so cute how they're all wide-eyed. Okay, so I'm getting off-topic. See what he does to me!

"Na… nani?" he sputters, staring at me as if I've just got off the mother ship and all his dreams are coming true.

Too bad I can't tell if they're pleasant dreams or nightmares.

"I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, of course," I start to blabber, "But it's just that you're such a great guy, you know? I just… it's just that I don't want to ever lose you, you know?"

I know that it was lame and dumb, but I don't want him to leave with that _look_. You know, _that_ one, where he looks like his whole world is falling apart and he's holding the broken pieces in his hands.

It's just that… I… oh, what the heck, I don't have a clue about what I'm rambling about. Not that it matters much, I suppose… I mean, logic isn't _that_ necessary in a relationship, is it?

He's still staring. Maybe I've unknowingly grown bat wings and a tail. That would explain tons. I kinda wish I could get into his mind, but that would be so _nosy_! I sometimes just want him to be easier to figure out, but as much as my Kou-chan resembles a piece of my personal technological (wah. Big word...) hell, he's still human. I can't figure him out by pressing a button. Of course, I can barely press a button on the computer without that funny voice going "_Caution! Warning! Overload!_"… heh… heh…

Heh.

I don't know what I'm trying to say. Really! Maybe I want him to know that…

I'm here for him?

Blink stare blink. Sappiness overload… I should get my head checked.

_-d-_

My mind goes into a literal brainfreeze. I do believe it is now nothing more than a block of frozen water. I really wouldn't be surprised.

The first thing that comes to mind is wondering what personality-altering drugs he's been taking. Perhaps a combination of them? Then that lovely, exhilarating feeling that maybe _I'm_ hallucinating and this is all a _figment_ of my inapt, overactive imagination! YES, in case you have not yet concluded that I am being sarcastic… well, I am being _sarcastic_!

"Well…" he fidgets nervously, voice trailing off.

This is certainly an educational experience. I haven't had _this_ much fun since Daisuke nearly blew my computer up!

Daisuke… easier to be remembering the pleasant memories (although that last one wasn't that great) then looking into his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

One hand reaches up to catch a tear. I still can't tell that I'm bawling like a preadolescent, prepuberlescent child.

Okay, so I'm not really bawling.

"Kou-chan…"

Before I can open my mouth to chide him on the nickname (I know it's cute and all, but it makes me feel disturbingly and distinctly like a little girl with a big frilly dress) or run away screaming bloody murder for no reason whatsoever except that my brain is seriously malfunctioning and I think I'll be taking a leaf out of Jyou's book and begin to hyperventilate, Daisuke leans close and pulls me into a loving kiss.

_-e-_

Before my Kou-chan can murder me for the nickname (it just slipped out! Really!), I cut him off. Around us, some people are staring openly, but I push all of that out.

I remember when Jyou left for America to go to college. Ken was quite miserable, but now his koi will be waiting at the gate when we get off.

While I'm leaving Kou-chan.

I wonder if I can convince him to go to college in America…

Push all of that out right now.

_This_ is more important.

_-f-_

If I was thinking properly, I might…

I thought we weren't going to go so…

Everybody's probably staring…

Maybe I should care…

But I really…

Don't.

Of course I'll be waiting for you.

How could I not?

_-g-_

"Daisuke, we have to go," Ken's voice cuts through, and I resist the urge to groan. Of course he's all fine and dandy, Jyou's waiting at the end gate.

"Daisuke," my breath catches in my throat as those startling black eyes look into mine, "I told you not to call me that…"

"What, Kou-chan?" I ask innocently.

He sighs and shakes his head, but I can see a ghost of the first true smile today flicker against the tired features of his face.

"Oh," a smirk, "You mean that?"

_h-_

"Yeah. That," I try to give him a baleful look but fail tremendously.

"You know you like it."

"I would protest, but I'm too tired."

"Go home and get some sleep!" he gets a mock-ferocious look on his face as he gets up, wagging a finger at me. I can only chuckle grimly.

He gives me a quick peck on the forehead and then is hustled off by Ken, disappearing like a wisp of smoke.

_-i-_

"Ken, I'm going to murder you someday," I mutter as I glare out the window. Koushiro's in there… that airport… when will I be seeing him again?

"Thank you for the warning," Ken smirked lightly, probably eagerly awaiting his reunion with Jyou (that would explain the smirk and this interesting urge to strangle him).

"Besides," he continued, blue eyes soft, "He'll be waiting."

_-j-_

"Are you going to sit there all day and sulk?"

Give credit to Taichi, he's not one for letting _anybody _(and I mean anybody) sit around and 'sulk'.

I prefer the term mope dejectedly because you'll be seeing him god knows when.

I will _personally_ murder whoever said that the wait makes the meeting sweeter. After all, whoever said that didn't have somebody like Daisuke to wait for.

Although I do wish he'll stop calling me 'Kou-chan'. I do believe he does that simply to spite me.

_-k-_

"Uh oh, he's in computer dork mode!"

"Nah, just going la-la in lover's land."

"Same diff. He's probably in love with his computer too."

"Anyday now. I think I'm getting mildew."

"Maybe we should send him to America in the luggage. He's certainly stiff enough."

"That's not very nice."

_-l-_

"What are the flowers for?"

"Don't tell me you're allergic to them…"

"I'm not! It's just that… you never do that kind of thing! Except…"

"For the time I ran up to you in public in my Digimon Kaiser outfit?"

"Umm, yeah. I still don't know how you got those clothes reproduced…"

"Spur of the moment. Mama made them for me. So do you want these flowers or not? Fine way for greeting your boyfriend."

"Hmm, well, you're here now. Daisuke? Sorry for leaving you out. You've been awfully quiet, you okay?"

"When he starts getting stiff, we might need to start worrying…"

"That wasn't very nice Ken."

"Don't worry Jyou. This is Daisuke. He'll pull out of it. Besides, he's got Koushiro waiting for him."

_m-_

The sun sets on a glorious day, the final rays of light just barely illuminating the faces of two specks on a cliff edge. As one moves closer, the specks end up having all the usual human body parts, of course.

If one listened closely, they would hear the two bickering.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"What, you mean that?"

A brief pause.

"Yeah. That."

"Whatever you say, Kou-chan."

The red-head sighs and shakes his head, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips. The brunette grins impishly as he leans closer for a kiss, which is thankfully not pushed away.

The loving bickering ends, and silence reigns as if to respect the two reunited lovers.

* * *

Okay, spur of the moment thing. I looked through some songs, finally decided to write that fic I've been wanting to write to this song, and wrote it out handwritten on paper, most of it during Japanese and Environmental Science (maybe that's why my teachers hate me… P). References to Koushiro's precious laptop nearly getting blown up is due to the Digimon Valentine's Day drama CD, track one. The Kenjyou was a huge whim that I finally fulfilled. Maybe now nobody will suffer because of a Kenjyou being thrust upon you. The dressing up as the Digimon Kaiser came because of a picture I found on the net. Somebody dressed up as YUE! I didn't know whether to scream bloody murder or collapse laughing/sobbing. Luckily, I couldn't do either because it was during class and my teacher was giving me strange looks… Also, the soccer thing was really just a lack of imagination on my behalf. I didn't really want Koushiro to be leaving, and soccer was the only thing I could think of for Daisuke. Plus, throwing in Ken too proved to be a bit useful for my purposes…

I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I'm just happy I finally wrote the danged thing! This writer's block has been a pain, but I think I'm getting over it. However, every time I think I'm getting over it, it comes back! Evil! For some reason, I'm mainly writing Koushiro fics now… very strange… oh well! cackles Time to work on that Kaishiro! BWAHA!

Pikachumaniac


End file.
